Mort de Margaret Thatcher
L'article consacré à la mort de Margaret Thatcher relate son décès, les réactions et ses funérailles. Personnalité éminente de la vie politique britannique, de par son statut de première femme chef de gouvernement, l'importance de sa primature, les conséquences durables de sa politique et son influence idéologique sur l'ensemble du spectre politique, l'ancien Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni Margaret Thatcher (1979-1990) est décédé le lundi 8 avril 2013 à 87 ans. L'annonce de sa disparition a provoqué de nombreux hommages et réactions en Grande-Bretagne et dans le monde. Le caractère polémique de sa personne et de sa politique a entraîné des réactions négatives voire hostiles inhabituelles à ce type de nouvelle. Elle est gratifiée d'obsèques cérémoniels en présence de la reine Elizabeth II le 17 avril. Prélude Margaret Thatcher est une des figures politiques britanniques les plus importante du XX siècle, avec d'autres comme David Llyod George, Winston Churchill et Clement Attlee. Elle détient le record de longévité du siècle avec trois victoires électorales successive. Sa politique néolibérale a été appliquée avec brutalité mais a permis de redresser l'économie du pays. En conséquence, elle demeure une personnalité controversée, inspirant admiration ou haine, ce qui en a fait un mythe vivant qui a marqué la culture populaire, notamment sur sa mort à venir. Elle n'a pas le droit aux obsèques nationales. Chaque fois qu'elles ont été évoquées, elles ont réanimé les passions des années 1980De fille d'épicier à première ministre. David Cameron interrompt sa tournée européenne et rentre en EspagneDe fille d'épicier à première ministre. Décès Funérailles Déroulement de la cérémonie Invités aux funérailles Incinération Réactions Les drapeaux ont mis à moitié à bat et le Parlement en vacances est rappelé. Des bouquets de fleur sont déposés devant sa maison à Belgravia Square, quartier huppé de Londres. La BBC interrompt ses programmes pour diffuser des émissions spéciales retraçant la vie de l'ancienne chef de gouvernementDe fille d'épicier à première ministre. Les réseaux sociaux se font l'écho de réactions d'anonymes, notamment celles hostilesDe fille d'épicier à première ministre. Famille Thatcher Réactions politiques britanniques "C'est avec une grande tristesse que j'apprends la mort de Lady Thatcher. Nous avons perdu une grande dirigeante, une grande Premier ministre et une grande Britannique." :- David CameronMargaret Thatcher est morte: les réactions. "La Reine est triste d'apprendre la nouvelle de la mort de la baronne Thatcher et Sa Majesté va envoyé un message de sympathie personnel à la famille." :- Buckingam PalaceMargaret Thatcher: Queen expresses her sadness as tributes paid. "Margaret Thatcher était une figure de proue de la politique. Très peu de dirigeants parviennent à changer non seulement le paysage politique de leur pays, mais celui du monde entier. Margaret Thatcher était ce type de leader. (...) Et certains aspects des changements qu'elle a promus en Grande-Bretagne ont été retenus par le gouvernement travailliste de 1997 a dirigé voire mis en oeuvre par certains gouvernements à travers le monde. (...) Même si vous étiez en désaccord avec elle, comme ce fut mon cas sur certaines questions et parfois de façon très vive, vous ne pouvez écarter sa contribution à la vie nationale britannique." :- Tony BlairMort de Margaret Thatcher: des funérailles "dans une dizaine de jours". "Je suis vraiment triste d'apprendre la mort de la baronne Thatcher. Sa mémoire perdurera toujours quand le monde aura oublié les basses politiques d'aujourd'hui." :- Boris JohnsonMargaret Thatcher est morte: les réactions. "Margaret Thatcher a fait beaucoup de mal aux peuples britannique et irlandais quand elle était Premier ministre." :- Gerry Adams, leader du Sinn FeinMort de Margaret Thatcher: des funérailles "dans une dizaine de jours". Réactions de la société britannique "Je bois un verre en ce moment précis. C'est un jour merveilleux. Je suis ravi. C'est mon 70e anniversaire aujourd'hui et c'est l'un des meilleurs de ma vie ... Thatcher a fait plus de mal dans le nord-est que qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ne s'agit pas seulement des mines de charbon. Elle a entrepris de détruire les syndicats. Elle a décimé l'industrie, détruit nos communautés." :- David Hopper, responsable régional du syndicat des mineurs (NUM) dans le nord-est de l'AngleterreMort de Margaret Thatcher: des funérailles "dans une dizaine de jours". Réactions internationales "Margaret était, très certainement, un des défenseurs les plus féroces au XXe siècle de la liberté et de l'économie de marché - une dirigeante à la personnalité rare qui portait haut la bannière de ses convictions et dont les principes ont, finalement, contribué à façonner un monde meilleur et plus libre ... L'Amérique a perdu un des alliés les plus fidèles qu'elle ait jamais eu ... Nous avons confiance dans le fait que le bilan excellent de ses réussites inspirera les générations futures." :- George H. W. BushMargaret Thatcher est morte: les réactions. "Une femme qui a marqué fortement pendant son passage d'une dizaine d'année l'Histoire de la Grande-Bretagne. La Grande-Bretagne était en difficulté économique, en déclin, une situation de troubles dans els années 1970-1980 et elle a transformé l'atmosphère de la Grande-Bretagne ... Elle avait une volonté inébranlable, un caractère indomptable - c'est pour ça qu'on l'avait surnommé la Dame de fer -, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de considération pour ses interlocuteurs parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient plus faibles qu'elle. ... Elle n'était pas très pro-européenne, elle était ardemment pro-britannique." :- Valéry Giscard d’EstaingValéry Giscard d'Estaing: "Margaret Thatcher avait un caractère indomptable" - 08/04. "C'était un leader extraordinaire dans le monde poltiique de son époque. Je n'oublierait jamais la part qu'elle a prit pour surmonter la divison de l'Europe et à la fin de la guerre froide. En ayant assumé les plus hauts postes démcoratiques à une époque où ce n'était pas ommun pouru ne femme, elle reste un exemple pour beaucoup. La liberté de l'individu était au coœur de ses convictions - elle a rapidement reconnu la puissance des mouvements d eliberté dans l'Europe de l'est et les a soutenu." :- Angela MerkelReaction to the death of Margaret Thatcher: as it happened. "Avec Margaret Thatcher disparaît une grande personnalité qui aura profondément marqué l'Histoire de son pays, pendant les onze ans où elle fut le Premier ministre de la Grande Bretagne. Tout au long de sa vie publique, avec des convictions conservatrices qu'elle assumait pleinement, elle fut soucieuse du rayonnement du Royaume-Uni et de la défense de ses intérêts. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec la France fut toujours franche et loyale. Le président de la République exprime ses très vives et très sincères condoléances à la famille et aux proches de Margaret Thatcher et adresse au peuple britannique le témoignage de sa solidarité." :- François HollandeMort de Margaret Thatcher: des funérailles "dans une dizaine de jours". "Avec le décès de la baronne Margaret Thatcher, le monde perd l'un des grands avocats de la liberté et les Etats-Unis perdent une vraie amie." :- Barack ObamaMort de Margaret Thatcher: des funérailles "dans une dizaine de jours". "Elle a été une véritable grande dirigeante, une femme de principes, de détermination, de conviction, de force, une femme de grandeur. Elle a été un ardent supporteur d'Israël et du peuple juif. Elle a inspiré une génération de dirigeants politiques." :- Benyamin NetanyahuMargaret Thatcher est morte: les réactions. "C'était une personnalité courageuse, une femme qui avait appris qu'un dirigeant doit avoir des convictions fortes parce que les gens n'ont aucun moyen de se décider par eux-mêmes à moins que leurs dirigeants ne leur donnent la direction à suivre. ... Elle ne pensait pas que son travail consistait à trouver un compromis, mais plutôt que c'était son boulot d'avoir des convictions." :- Henry KissingerMargaret Thatcher est morte: les réactions. "Elle était sans aucun doute une grande femme d’Etat, la première femme Premier ministre de son pays et une actrice engagée, bien que prudente, dans l’Union européenne. Elle restera dans nos mémoires pour ses contributions et pour ses réserves à propos de notre projet commun." :- José Manuel BarosoMargaret Thatcher est morte: les réactions. "Margaret Thatcher était une grande personnalité politique et une personne brillante. Elle restera dans nos mémoires et dans l'histoire." :- Mikhaïl GorbatchevMargaret Thatcher est morte: les réactions. "C'était une grande personnalité qui a fait beaucoup de choses pour le monde, qui a contribué à la chute du communisme en Pologne et en Europe de l'Est, avec Ronald Reagan, le pape Jean Paul II et le syndicat Solidarité. ... Je prie pour elle." :- Lech WalesaMargaret Thatcher est morte: les réactions. "Margaret Thatcher était, pour la France de François Mitterrand, un partenaire dur mais fiable. Entêtée, compétente,sans état d'âme, fragile." :- Jacques AttaliMargaret Thatcher est morte: les réactions. "Je rends hommage à sa contribution dans le traitement du changement climatique car elle a été un des premiers dirigeants mondiaux à mettre en garde contre ses effets." :- Ban Ki-moonMort de Margaret Thatcher: des funérailles "dans une dizaine de jours". "Margaret Thatcher était incontestablement une des figures politiques les plus brillantes du monde contemporain. Je la connaissais personnellement et elle a fait une très grande impression. S'agissant de sa contribution, elle était une personne très rigoureuse, directe et consistante. Elle a réussit à sortir la Grande-Bretagne de la crise économique mais elle a été très critiquée, en particulier au sujet des syndicats. Mais à un moment critique de l'Histoire, elle prit les mesures fermes et nécessaires, et en cela la Grande-Bretagne devrait lui être reconnaissante. Je crois que nous avons perdu une grande figure politique, et au nom des dirigeants russes je voudrais exprimer mes condoléances au gouvernement et au peuple de Grande-Bretagne." :- Vladimir PoutineThatcher was a 'brilliant political figure': Putin. "Il est difficile d'imaginer une part de notre histoire actuelle qui n'ait pas été affectée par les mesures qu'elle a mises en oeuvre en Grande-Bretagne à la fin du 20e siècle." :- L'actrice Meryl StreepMort de Margaret Thatcher: des funérailles "dans une dizaine de jours". "Il est de notoriété publique que mon mari et Lady Thatcher ont entretenu une relation très particulière à la tête de leurs pays respectifs, durant l'une des périodes les plus difficiles et importantes de l'histoire moderne." :- Nancy ReaganMort de Margaret Thatcher: des funérailles "dans une dizaine de jours". "Nous avions eu des désaccords dans le passé, et nous les avions toujours assumés pleinement car ils étaient dictés par la conception qui étaient la nôtre des intérêts de nos peuples ... Ces divergences de vues n'ont empêché le respect entre nous ... Je tiens aujourd'hui à rendre hommage à sa ténacité et à la haute idée qu'elle se faisait de son pays." :- Jacques ChiracMort de Margaret Thatcher: des funérailles "dans une dizaine de jours". "Le Royaume-Uni a perdu sa première femme Premier ministre, une femme d'État iconique et un chef sans peur. Les États-Unis ont perdu un de leurs amis les plus chers et alliés les plus précieux. a mené une vie extraordinaire, brisant le moule, dépassant les attentes et dirigeant son pays." :- Bill ClintonReaction to the death of Margaret Thatcher: as it happened. "C'était une grande dame, unique en son genre. Elle était un des Premeirs ministres les plus extraordinairement capables qu'il n'y ait jamais eu. Elle n'a jamais cédé, quelques soient les situations et malgré l'économie. On ne peut parler d'elle qu'avec du respect, même si nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord sur tout." :- Helmut KohlReaction to the death of Margaret Thatcher: as it happened. "Un sentiment d'une certaine tristesse pour une période exaltante de ma vie où j'avais réussit ce projet qui me tenait à cœur qu'était le tunnel sous la Manche, à une période où commençait la crise économique en France et en Europe. Moi ,j'avais envie du tunnel sous la Manche, je voulais réussir ça. Il y avait un obstacle, c'était Madame Thatcher et donc j'ai voulu franchir cet obstacle et j'y suis parvenu. C'est toute une Historie. Et finalement, j'ai quand-même un sentiment d'une certaine reconnaissance." :- Pierre MauroyDécès de Margaret Thatcher : Pierre Mauroy réagit. "Elle était l'une des plus grands politiciens de notre époque. En République Tchèque, elle était notre héroïne." :- Vaclav KlausMort de Margaret Thatcher: des funérailles "dans une dizaine de jours". "Son inébranlable engagement pour la liberté, la démocratie et l'Etat de droit, ainsi que sa ferme détermination réformatrice constituent un héritage précieux pour les gouvernements européens actuels." :- Mariano RajoyMort de Margaret Thatcher : les réactions se multiplient. "Elle a été une amie véritable et dédiée à Israël et nous a soutenus en périodes de crises et a utilisé son influence pour nous aider à faire la paix." :- Shimon PeresDe fille d'épicier à première ministre. Références Catégorie:Décès de personnalité Catégorie:Funérailles de personnalité Catégorie:Margaret Thatcher